Rosalita Noin
by Rose4
Summary: Get introduced to a new character. Get introduced to a new enemy. Get introduced to a new kind of fun.
1. Default Chapter

__

Ok peoples Rose here. Umm hi. Ok well I dont own Gundam Wing, You all know that I hope. Well anyways I'm not making money off this and probably never will. Now on with the story.

****

PROLOGUE

I stared into the sky watching the clouds floating by change into familiar and imaginary objects. Mostly imaginary considering that I was staring at a life-less lump of condensed water. ' Jeez I just sucked the fun out of this activity.' I was a soldier without a war. I didn't have anything to do, of course there was always peacekeeping duty, but I was always trained to kill and protect, not to stop small squabbles. 

"What is this emotion I feel. What is this overwhelming sensation I keep having." I asked myself.

I was in the local park near my apartment building, laying on a grassy hill-side with my hands behind my head. I was staring at the clouds but now I was just thinking.

Everything was so familiar to me, yet so different and new. It was almost like I had come to a completely new place. The war had changed everything I knew and the rebellion that formed shortly after but failed in its endeavor made life even more complicated.

I felt an emptiness inside. Almost like someone had gutted all meaning for life out. I had a weird longing inside for something I never realized I had within my grasp. This place held so many memories for me, that had always brought on happiness, but now it just reminded me of how alone I really was. I always had someone here with me on this base, my friends, my fellow cadets, and of course my sister. I also had Derek. I thought he was the true love of my life.

I guess I never realized that I was on the verge of true happiness when I turned him down. When I left him there thinking he had me forever, I was afraid of the commitment, the life-long goal I was facing.I wasn't sure I could spend the rest of my life with him. I was scared and young. It was a tradition in my family to marry at 16, and it was also tradition to be betrothed, and Derek Lensar just to be "the one" for me. It was in my parents will for me to marry him, but my sister understood my need to still be free. So she got me an application to the military academy in Italy, and secretly got me out of there before anyone knew where I had gone. 

I was so afraid of him. I was afraid of my life with him. Would my life with him bring sadness and constant problems? Or would I be happy? I don't even remember why I was so scared. I guess I will never know how it would of turned out.

Oh well, I'm somewhat happy now and, I guess that's all that matters.


	2. The Beginning

****

CHAPTER 1

The sun shined down into her beautiful purple eyes and got caught in her purplish-black hair. Her hair was shorter than she liked. All of her life it had been long, going to about mid-thigh, now it was just an inch or two below her ears. It was because of the military, the military said that if you're going to join, then you had better cut your hair. 'Oh well' she had said, it would grow back. 

At seventeen, she was the youngest age they could recruit. She had waited for her seventh birthday with up most anticipation. She couldn't wait to join the military, she wanted to be just like her sister, a Special Corp. Lieutenant. Good thing her sister knew her superior or she would be stuck doing boring cadet jobs. She would also end up training. She didn't need any training. She lived around the Lake Victoria Training Base all her life, considering her sister worked there. She knew every jet, every mobile suit, and every shuttle. She wanted so much to go to space and help rebuild the colonies. But for right now shewas exhausted.

Rosalita sat at an outdoor cafe around the corner from the Peacecraft Palace. She was here on new assignment and she was in charge of protecting the princess Relena. It was something Rose did not like. She hated Relena and couldn't wait until her shift was over and she got to head over to the base. At the base they had her flying mobile suits, fixing the bugs, then flying them again. After that rigorous activity she was exhausted and headed to the nearest cafe.

She sat at the table with a cup of herbal tea which she sipped slowly. She felt something bump against her leg, and then she heard a crash. She looked down and saw a very handsome boy, about eighteen in age, lying on the ground at her feet. She jumped up.

" I am so sorry, here let me help you up."

She held out her hand as he tried to get up. His hand was surprisingly soft and muscular. He was so thin, you could have never been able to tell that he was muscular, unless you touched him. He looked like he hadn't been eating or sleeping well. He had beautiful brown hair, beautiful Prussian blue eyes. He had on a green t-shirt with a jean jacket over it and blue jeans.

" Do you want something to drink? I did trip you after all." she asked.

"O.k. whatever, I'll have a coffee if that would be all right."

" You know that stuff is bad for you."

" Huh?!?"

" Jeez! Just joking."

He sat down as she flagged down a waitress and ordered a coffee for the man or boy or whatever he was.

" So what's your name? My name is Rosalita." she again extended a hand.

" I'm Heero Yuy." he took her hand a gave it a good shake.

" Really you don't strike me as the rescuing type."

" What?"

" You know Heero, Hero," he gave her a blank stare," Ugh he doesn't get it, how thick could a guy get." I mumbled to myself somemore. But then a girl with long brown hair walked up.

"Oden Lowe Jr. What are you doing here?"

So he lied about his name.

" I was.....uh..I.w-was um." he looked at me with the look of fear. I instantly felt bad for him.

She grabbed him by the ear and began dragging him away. Chastising him the whole time.

~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~ 

Rosalita ran inside the house, right past her sister sitting in them living room, she didn't even notice the man in there with her. Her sister yelled something but Rosalita didn't notice. She ran upstairs and into the bathroom, took off her clothes and jumped into the shower. 

" What are you doing?" Her sister asked as she leaned up against the bathroom wall.

" Taking a hot shower!" she answered.

" What, was my lesson today that bad?!" Her said laughing.

" No I...uh..I met a guy today."

" Really, what was he like."

" Slightly perfect."

Her sister laughed ' Slightly?'

" He had no sense of humor, At least not at the moment."

" What did he look like?"

" Brown hair, blue eyes, jeans...."

" Green shirt ?" her sister finished.

" Yeah. How did you know that?"

" I know him."

" Really?"

" Yeah sure."

Rosalita's eyes grew wide, and then she remembered that girl.

" I s he going out with anyone?" Rosalita asked.

" Not that I know of. Why do you ask?"

" Oh, that's Angel she's a friend."

" Whew." Rosalita joked, " Well I've told you about my dreamboat now what about this guy your 'engaged to' I'm supposed to meet."

" Oh him? He's downstairs you ran right by him."

" Oh thanks for the warning." Rosalita umped out of the shower and grabbed a towel.

" Oh and Lulu watch out." Rosalita points at the shower as her sister turned around, she gave her sister a "gentle push." Her sister landed in the shower, instantly getting soaked. Rosalita just ran out of the bathroom and headed down the hallway, straight to her bedroom, and locked the door. She could hear her sister yelling at her.

Rosalita got dressed and walked downstairs into the living room. She saw the most gorgeous man with blue eyes and surprisingly long blond hair. 

" Why does Lulu get the good ones." Rose thought to herself.

" Where is Lucrezia?" He asked.

" Oh she had a little accident. She'll be down soon."

" Sooner than you think Rosie," Rosalita cringed she hated that name, and Lucrezia knew that.

Lucrezia walked past Rosalita, now dressed in civilian clothes. As she walked past she whispered.

" I will get you in your sleep," changing tones," Hello Zechs."

" Zechs Merquise??" Rosalita asked.

" Yes I am Zechs Merquise." He answered.

Rose saluted, " Excuse me Colonel Merquise, I need to speak to my sister privately."

Rose grabbed her sisters arm and started dragging her into the kitchen.

" What is it Rose?" Lucrezia asked.

" You are getting married to my commanding officer? Is this the inside person you talked to, to get me higher in the school? Is that actually the Lightning Count? One of the greatest military minds ever?" Rosalita rambled off.

" You forgot Milliardo Peacecraft."

" Oh no, No. Ah crap."

" What?!?"

" If he is Milliardo Peacecraft does that make Relena Peacecraft his sister?"

" Yeah. Why?"

" Um. I was kinda teaching her to....um....fence and I....um....broke her sword then...um...punched her. Gave her a beauty of a black eye too." Rosalita gradually got softer.

" What?!?!?!?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	3. Chapter Three

**__**

Hey guess what, this is my third chapter, so I guess I'm doing pretty good. Ummmmmmmm Usual disclaimers apply. I do not own Gundam Wing, Bandai, or Sunrise. But if I did I would be happy and rich, but I'm not rich or happy. I spend most my money on Gundam Wing cards, Gundam Wing movies and regular movies. I don't have a job so I don't get money often. I'm only 14 for heavens sake. My email is dizzy2070@yahoo.com so feel free to write me. I like compliments and complaints but please if you have any decency, don't flame me. Oh by the way italics means thoughts, this is 7 yr. old handwriting, ( A.N.) means authors note. (A.N. hehe)

Well oh well here's my story.

**Chapter 3**

" Nana Florane, Nana Florane. I got a letter from the Marina Academy." The little purple haired girl ran up to her 'nana' tightly clutching a letter.

" Really? My dear child calm down. Lets read it together."

Little Rosalita ran and jumped into her nana's lap.

" Nana who is it from?" Rosalita asked impatiently.

" Well let me see, " Nana pulled her glasses out of her front pocket and delicately placed them on her nose. Then she turned her attention to the letter. " It is from your sister. Would you like to read it?"

The child's eyes grew wide and began to gleam. She grabbed the letter and began reading aloud.

" Dear Rose, hey that's me. I am s-s-sorry for m-m-iss-ing, missing y-you your birf-ay."

" Try again dear. Birth-..."

" Birthday. Nana please read it for me."

Dear Rose,

I am sorry for missing your birthday. So I hope you had a happy 3rd birthday. I love you tons and I miss my little sister. School is o.k. I guess, but don't worry I'll be coming home soon for summer holiday. I can't wait to see you. Well I got to go. I love you.

Love Always,

Lulu Noin

P.s. Write back.

Tears filled little Rosalita's eyes. But her cute little smile still showed through.

" My child what is the matter, why are you crying."

" I am happy, but the tears are still coming. Lulu is coming home."

" Now my dear hurry along to bed, your parents will be home soon."

" Yes Nana."

Rose quietly walked up to her room and laid in her bed. She soon fell asleep.

That was the night her life changed.

Her parents died.

Nana Florane died.

All her childhood dreams died.

She died.

*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*

I woke in a cold sweat which dripped silently off my forehead. My heart beating furiously, pounding in my chest.

_It was a dream? It was so real. Why can't I remember a thing?_

After I fell asleep in my bed all I could remember were sirens blaring loudly. What had happened the night was just......mist. My sister came back from the academy to take care of me. What a pair we were. A seven year old raising a three year old. We were taken to a local orphanage in Florence, where we were adopted by a very nice family.

_But that still doesn't answer why I can't remember._

I climbed out of my bed and walked gingerly over to the nearest screen panel. I was going to call my sister.

" Screen on," the screen went from black to a light bluish hue, which bathed my light-less room with an eerie blue glow. " Preventer Base 7." She said very flatly.

DIALING............. blinked across the screen. ( A.N I love technology.) 

" Yes? Preventer Base 7 on the line. How may I direct your call?"

" Yes I would like to speak to Lieutenant Noin please."

" I'm sorry ma'am but she is not on duty right now."

_That's right, it's noon where she's at._

" Do you know when she'll be in?"

" I am sorry I do not."

" Do you know where she went?"

" Yes."

*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Lucrezia was sitting across the table from the most gorgeous man of her dreams, Milliardo Peacecraft. They were having lunch together (A.N. again).

She loved him and that is way they were engaged for he loved her back.

" Excuse me Miss, but you have a call."

" What?"

The waiter repeated himself.

" You have a call."

" Excuse me Zechs. I'll be right back."

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

" Rose. What is this all about? Isn't it three in the morning there? If you get caught you will get in a lot of trouble."

" Aren't I already?"

" O.k. Rose I know you're mad at me, but orders are orders. I had to leave you at Victoria. I'm needed here and you're needed there."

" That's not why I'm calling. I want to know what happened the night our parents died. And I want the truth. ALL OF IT."

Lucrezia sighed inwardly. Thought for a moment, then spoke up once again.

" Your eighteenth birthday is coming up. I was going to surprise you but, I'm going to fly to Victoria to come visit you. I will talk to you then. Ok?"

" Fine."

" I will see you later bye."

" Bye."

Then the screen clicked and Lucrezia stared at it for a bit.

_Of all times, she had to call right now._

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

_Why can't I go there, no she has to come here._

Rose was not satisfied with her sisters' response but none the less she went back to sleep.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

It happened again, sirens blaring, people running. Someone grabbed me and dragged me out of my bed. People screaming.

_Ahhh my head._

Her head was pounding, all the noise was berating her brain.

" Where's my mom?" Rose heard herself say.

" They are coming." Her Nana said. " Go in the building."

When Rose walked in the door it slammed that, cutting her off from the outside. From her Nana , her Daddy, her Mommy.

" Noooooo!!" Rose ran to the door and pounded on the door. Rose frantically clawed at the door handle.

" Please let me go. Mama!"

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

It happened again. She awoke in a cold sweat. She was breathing heavily.

_No what just happened?_

She tried to force herself to think.

__

What happened. No gently, don't force it, it will come when it's ready.

Suddenly her alarm clock went off startling her even more. She looked at her clock.

_Well I guess I can just get up._

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 

Rose pulled her jeep onto one of the parking spaces of her favorite restaurants.

(A.N What?! It's better than cooking right?)

Rose walked into the building that was already crowded (A.N lunch crowd)

and waited to be seated. When she walked in she noticed two men by the door of the restaurant. One of the boys was blond and had bright baby blue eyes, the other boy had a long (A.NVery Long * hint *) brown hair tied back neatly in a braid, which in turn swung down to his kneecaps, he also had bright blue eyes except that his were dark and playful.

" Ma'am may I help you?" The maitre d' asked politely.

" Oh yes, a table for one please." Rose answered regally.

" Hey what's a gorgeous dame like you doing eating alone." A voice from behind her whispered.

" Excuse me?" Rose whirled around to see the brown haired boy staring at her with a cheesy grin on his face.

" Duo don't be so rude." The blond said as he would chastise a child, " My apologies madam, mycompanion often forgets his manners."

" I do not. Watch this Blondie." Duo walked up to Rose and took her hand in his a gently kissed it. " Enchanted to make your acquaintance Miss. Ha how's that Quatre, politefor you?"

Quatre looked stunned and at a loss of words.

" Works every time." Duo winked. Rose supposed it was a game this Duo often played.

" Maitre d' please make that a table for three."Duo said proudly_._

The maitre d' led them to the table and then handed them their menus.

" So what are you doing here Miss?" The one deemed Quatre asked.

" Doing here as in this restaurant?" Rose asked surprised.

" Yes I didn't expect cadets....," he looked over at the stripes on her arms (A.N Cadets usually don't have stripes.) " er... um.... Lieutenants made enough to come here, especially if they are still going to the Victoria Academy."

Rose looked down at herself. She didn't realize she was still wearing her Academy uniform.

" Um. Lets just say that I have been born to privilege."

" I'm sorry Miss but we still don't know each other. I am Quatre Raberba Winner of the Winner Estates."

" Pleased to meet you." Rose answered shaking his hand.

" I'm Duo Maxwell, I may run and hide but I'll never tell a lie. That's me in a nutshell."

" Oh yeah Duo that's original." Quatre laughed.

" But that's my motto."

" Well anyway Miss may I ask your name?"

" Noin."

Quatre and Duo looked at each other and the Quatre said.

" Excuse me."

" The name is Noin."

Now Duo spoke up. 

" You can't be Lucrezia."

__

Rose laughed to herself. The men still looked confused.

" You thought I was my sister? That's a new one."

" Your sister?" They asked at the same time.

" Yes. I am Rosalita Noin."


	4. Chapter Four

**__**

Hey guys guess what I finally made it to Chapter 4. That's pretty good for me. (takes a bow but notices no ones clapping) Man you guys know how to make a girl feel special. Please Review me I've only had two reviews. I want to know if you like my story and if you want me to keep going. If I don't get any reviews I'm not going to write anymore (well at least anymore of this story), but if I get even one review I'll continue. So please please, please write me. Ok I think I begged enough ummm ok. umm oh yeah my e-mail is dizzy2070@yahoo.com.

Uh Disclaimers : all standard disclaimers apply blah bla blah.

ok on with the story.

Oh yeah this *~*~*~*~*~* means flashback and this *~~~~~~*~~~~~* just means later that day.

________________________________________________________________________

" Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Rose! Happy birthday to you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Her friends and sister sang loudly, making sure the whole restaurant could hear them. Rose just covered her face, blushing.

A waiter walked in and set a fairly large sized birthday cake in front of Rose. It was a chocolate cake with blue frosting and Happy 18th Rose written in red frosting (A.N. yummy heheheh).

" Come on Rose blow out the candles." Lucrezia called happily.

" I feel like a five year old." Rose voiced.

" Oh hush up and blow out your candles." Her sister said again.

" Don't forget to make a wish." Her friend Angel added.

" Ladies, ladies calm down let her take her time." Zechs Merquise said calmly.

Relena just sat the all regal and stiff with one small flaw. A black eye.

The girls sat back down and Rose blew out her candles.

" What did you wish for?" Angel asked anxiously.

" Its a secret, remember?" Zechs interrupted.

" Oh yeah. It wont come true if you tell." Angel stated matter of factly.

Rose didn't really wish for anything, she didn't have anything she really wanted to wish for. Her life was already miserable Jared Rogers made sure of that. She could tell by Zechs eyes that he knew she hadn't wished for anything, she owed him one.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

" Hey Lone Lieutenant. Happy Birthday." Jared said laughing.

" What do you want?" Rose said flatly.

" What no name calling today?" 

" Shut up."

" Well any ways I ran into one of your old aquaitances." Jared had now gathered a small group about him. The thought of dirt on the Lieutenant was almost to much for their little minds to bear.

" Oh really." Rose said this more as a statement than as a question.

" Yeah, do you happen to remember a boy named, oh what was it?"

" Out with it idiot." Rose was beginning to run out of patience and very quickly.

" Umm ah oh yeah Derrick Lensherr."

Rose's eyes grew wide with fear. It felt as if her jaw had hit the floor. There was no way Jared could have found out....or was there?

The class has now erupted in laughter, but it wasn't long until the teacher came in and intervened.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rose had no happiness in this party. For once in her life she was truly scared for her safety and not the safety of others. Even the Eve Wars and the Mariemaia Uprising hadn't scared her this bad. She had protection against the enemy in those wars, she didn't have protection in the real war, her life. She didn't know why she was afraid of him so much, she couldn't remember why he scared her (A.N. Can you say Selective Amnesia?).

" Rose you ok?" Angel asked. Everyone, including Relena, looked over at Rose.

" Oh yeah I'm fine, I was just thinking."

" Don't think to hard, you my waste one of your few precious brain cells." Miaka said jokingly.

Rose just gave her an evil glare.

But even Rose couldn't fool Lucrezia. Her sister knew her to well. 

" You sure you're ok?" Lucrezia said when they were out of earshot of anyone at the party.

" No."

" What's wrong Rose?"

" Derrick found me."

" Oh crap."

" That's what I was just thinking."

" After you're party we will come up with a plan. You may even have to leave Victoria."

" Like I care. But we will discuss the plan after you tell me about our parents."

" Ok"

" Now Sis, if you don't mind I have a party to get back to."

*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*

After the party at the restaurant they headed over to Rose's dorm to do some further celebrating. But the celebrating wound down and everyone was tired, and Angel was getting ready to leave when she pulled Rose over to the side.

" What's all this non-sense about this Derrick dude? When Jared said his name you looked like he was talking about a ghost or something." 

" Not exactly." Rose answered.

" What's that supposed to mean?" 

" He was my fiancée`." Angel eyes grew wide with shock.

" And how old were you?" 

" When my parents died it was in their will that I marry Derrick when I come of age. In Italy that age is 16," Rose could have sworn that Angel's jaw hit the floor. " A couple of days before the wedding Lucrezia got me accepted at the Academy and I took off. Luckily he never found out, until now. That was just a little over two years ago."

Angel stayed silent for a little while the spoke up.

" What are you going to do?"

" I don't know yet. Lucrezia and I were going to talk about it later. I'm sure Derrick is going to come looking for me."

" No Duh."

" I only have two options, fake my death, or fake a marriage."

" What about staying on the run?"

" He would eventually catch me again."

" True. Well you are not faking death because one: you would never get to be yourself again, two: you are not leaving me at this school alone."

" Well then that leaves the only option left. Fake marriage. And who pray tell are we going to use to pull this off."

" I have no idea."

" It can't be anyone from school because I would probably kill them before this ordeal was done."

"Wait a second. I know a couple of guys that probably could do it."

" Really?"

" Yeah. Hmmm let's see. Trowa can't, you would probably kill Wufei, Quatre just got engaged to Dorothy and everyone knows that, Duo wouldn't, he's to afraid to make Hilde mad. It would have to be Heero."

" Heero?"

" Yeah, he's the only one left."

" Heero wouldn't do it, even if you told him it was a mission (A.N sorry I just had to add that in:).

" Well you never know, I could ask."

" Ok whatever."

" Alright goodnight Rose."

Angel walked out and Lucrezia walked up behind Rose.

" What were you guys talking about?"

" Oh nothing. Hey Lulu how about a good bed time story?" Rose asked sarcastically.

Lucrezia just smiled and then led her into the living room.

" So what do you want to know?" Lucrezia asked as she sat down next to Zechs. ( A.N. ;) Cute couple alert)

" I want to know how and why they died. I know they weren't killed in a car crash because they were home when it happened."

" We were attacked."

" I know that, but by who?"

" The Earth Sphere Alliance. They bombed our area because our area was largely supportive of the colonies. Our parents and most of our neighbors were sweepers. Mom died, Dad died, Nana Florine died, a lot of people died. We were lucky."

" A lot of unnecessary blood was spilt." Zechs said continuing for her.

Rose felt as if her blood was boiling. Anger rose in her like steam, and bile attempted to come.

" Why didn't you tell me this. Why didn't anyone?"

" It was supposed to remain a secret, a cover up."

" Yeah I imagine. It was probably really hard to cover up a massacre though." Rose said this both sarcastically and angrily.

It was Zechs who spoke up next.

" Lucrezia and I need to go, but if want to contact us we will be at the Regional Hotel." 

" Why don't you stay here?"

" Here? You don't have enough room for yourself let alone us too." Lucrezia laughed. Rose looked around.

_Oh yeah_ she thought to herself.

*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*

For once I remembered the whole dream.

Someone softly spoke to me, the voice said soothing words of comfort, but I couldn't be comforted. My Mama and Papa were not here.

I heard people next to me say things like bombs, attacking, and surprised. I didn't quite understand them. I tried to ask the voice what was going on but the voice just hushed me. I became hysterical, I wanted answers. I felt something prick my arm and it soon got dark.

I had happy dreams of my parents and my sister. We were at a park and that girl Angel was there. I met her at the park, we had a lot of fun. Suddenly the sky got dark and demons appeared around me. They began pushing me and shoving me around. The I realized I wasn't dreaming anymore, people were really moving around me. I opened my eyes to a bright light and gritty sand. I closed my eyes tight to block out the harmful things. I opened them again this time slowly, letting my eyes adjust. I got to my feet and walked out of a door. I was in a building of some sort that had a sign that said ' BOMB SHELTER,' but I didn't know what that meant.

The world outside was dark and scary. The sky was overcast yet it was still bright outside. When I walked out a little further I noticed where the light was coming from. There were fires littered all over the ground. There were also charred remains of buildings, bones, and torn flesh scattered all over. I felt bile rising in my throat, but I tried to hold it down. No use getting sick to my stomach right now.

I walked down my street towards my house. It scared me what I saw. My house burned nearly to the ground. There were a few walls but the other than that it was all ashes. I walked through where my front door used to be. I then walked through the rest of the house looking for anything, while walking past the mostly burnt piano I saw a bit of gold. I ran over and picked it up. It was my mom's gold locket. I opened it. It had my sister and I on one side and my parents on the other side. My mother never took this locket off, it was a family heirloom that had been passed down for centuries.

I suddenly was struck with a vision of my mother sitting at the piano softly stroking the locket, knowing the end was near. A single tear fell from her eyes as she mouthed " I love my girls."

I broke down in tears and crawled into one of the remaining corners. I stayed there for two days clutching the locket. I didn't move until I felt a shadow fall over me and I could smell the scent of violets, I knew then that my sister had come home.

*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*

Rose woke with a start and instantly reached for her neck, and happily found the locket still there. The tears came spilling down her cheeks. Rose now wished she hadn't learned the truth. Sometimes, she realized, the truth hurts to much.

*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*

The next day Rose got up, left her dorm and walked to her first class.

" A neutron star can be the size of a sugar-cube but it still can weigh a few billion tons."

The teacher droned on like that for a few minutes. Rose was usually fascinated by this stuff but now it held no value to her, her mind was on other things. Just then the teacher was interrupted.

" Excuse, Mr. Lotina could you please send Rosalita Noin down to the office?"

Mr. Lotina nodded to Rose then answered " She's on her way."

Rose got up and walked out.

_What could it be. It cant be Lucrezia she left this morning._

Rose walked into the office.

" Hi you called me down?"

" Your name?"

" Rosalita Noin."

" Rose?" A male voice said from behind her.

Rose's eyes grew wide. (A.N its surprising how many times she can get surprised in the amount of 2 days, oh her poor heart.)

_No it cant be._

" Excuse me do I know you?" Rose said turning around. She knew exactly who it was.

" Its me Derrick."

" Derrick can it be you?" Rose said forcing a smile.

" Its been a long time."

" Yeah I guess it has."

" Are you free for lunch?"

" Um....let me check," Rose leaned over by the computer the office lady was using " Can I use this?"

" Sure."

Rose whispered to the lady " Please give me a good reason not to go please."

Obviously the lady saw the nervous look on Rose's face, for she said, I am sorry young man, but MS. Noin is extremely busy today."

Rose mouthed a silent 'Thank you.' The lady just winked.

After school Rose hurried home, she locked her door and jumped into the shower. She needed a nice hot shower.

_Oh how am I going to get out of this._

*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*

" Heero please. Do it as a late birthday present."

" No."

" Think of it as a mission."

" I am not falling for that."

" Please Heero, all you have to do is pretend you're her husband until her fiancée` leaves." Angel said.

" You almost had me convinced until you said fiancée`." Heero said sarcastically. (A.N The 'Perfect Soldier' can do sarcasm :0) )

" Ha ha."

" Why doesn't she just go with him?"

" She's afraid of him. She thinks he'll hurt her."

" I can't do anything thing for her."

" Yes you can !!" Angel yelled.

" This conversation is over." Heero turned and walked out the door."

" Darn that man is impossible."

*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*

" Ok I will pick you up at seven."

" Alright Derrick I'll be ready." There was no way out of it. She couldn't run, and she couldn't just break it off. She remembered why she was afraid of him, he was extremely abusive and he would use all his force to get to her. There was nothing she could do.

She walked to her closet and searched for something to wear.

About an hour later her doorbell rang. She felt like an iron clamp had just grabbed a hold on her stomach.

The doorbell rang again.

" Coming." She grabbed her jacket then opened the door. " Hi Derrick."

" Hi Rose. You look great."

Rose had on jeans, a blue tank top, and boots, she didn't look great, she just looked normal.

" Thanks." She muttered.

" You ready to go?"

" Yeah." _This is going to be one long night_.

*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*

Rose was right it was a long night. Derrick took her to an outdoor cafe` by a river. It was a beautiful night and stars lit the night sky. It was a beautiful night and it would have been really romantic if she wasn't here with Derrick. She felt like a hostage.

" So why did you leave?" Derrick asked attempting to break the silence.

" I got accepted to the academy, I couldn't turn them down. I was so excited I forgot to mention it." Rose lied.

" You got so excited you forgot our wedding?"

" I was sixteen, I wasn't looking forward to a life-time commitment. I'm sure you felt the same way."

" No I didn't. I wanted us to be together." He said angrily. He reached over the table and grabbed her arm. " You left because you didn't want to marry me, didn't you?"

" I.....uh..."

" Didn't you?" He tightened his grip.

" Uh. Derrick you're hurting me."

" Well I'm going to see to it that you marry me. This week before I leave."

" I can't. I have school."

" Screw you're school, you're going to be my wife and bearer of my sons. Of course we will only have sons. There is no need for worthless daughters." He rambled on.

" You *chauvinist pig." Rose said trying to hide her fear. But of course Rose was scared. She was really scared, and she could tell that she was losing the blood flow to her arm, she couldn't feel it anymore.

" Please someone help me!" She screamed.

" Shut up you wench." He slapped her across the face.

No one came to her rescue.

" Please help me!" She screamed louder.

" Shut your face."

Suddenly an angel spoke (A.N ok not really but you get the idea).

" Take your hands off my wife."

Rose's jaw literally hit the ground. Derrick eye's widen.

" If you value your life and you wish to live until tomorrow, I suggest you let go." The man said.

Derrick let go and the blood rushed to the depraved parts of her arm.

" I'm sorry I...I..didn't see a ring." Derrick stammered.

"That's because I took it to the shop to get resized." the man stated. " Now go before I decide to hurt you."

Derrick left that instant and Rose turned around to thank her savior. She nearly fainted for her savior was none other than Heero Yuy.

* Chauvinist means sexist

__

Hehehehehehe how do you like that ending. If I get a review I'll write the next chapter.

Chapter 5 Rose finds out why Heero saved her , and Heero finds out why Derrick wants Rose so badly, and Derrick does something none us would expect.

Oh by the way, if you were confused read The Origins of Angel Maxwell. These are sister stories, and they follow along the same lines.

Well got to go and if you missed it the first time my e-mail is dizzy2070@yahoo.com.


End file.
